Generation 4
by ChiseKitsune
Summary: You've heard the legend of Maximum Ride, right? The bird girl who was supposed to save the world? If not, this entire story will be pointless to you. What happened in Max's time is now 60 years ago, with a new generation of mutants living in a world started by the former leader of the flock. And a LOT has changed since. OCxOC Don't like, don't read. *SPOILER WARNING*
1. Claw Arcticstar

**Hello All! Nice to meet you! Name's Chise! Mostly people call me Claw, DerpyClawness, Chise, or Plum, whatever one you want to call me, is fine by me.~ **

**This fic is just one I came up with one night, right after I was done reading the Maximum Ride series. FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW. IGGY FOR THE WINNNN~ **

**Just so you know, this story is like, years after the start of the new world, so *SPOILER WARNING* if you haven't already read the last book. Some of the things in here are fluffy, mild, so no lemon warning. :3 BUT, there might be some bloody scenes, and some pretty brutal violence, kinda like every other Maximum Ride book. Just in a new generation's perspective,...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Maximum Ride Series, I only own my OC. **

* * *

Let me ask a question: You've all heard of the legendary Maximum Ride, right? How she was supposed to save the world, help the children of all mutants survive the apocalypse? Hopefully you have, or this entire story will seem pointless to you. So close this story now, if you haven't heard of anything I was just explaining. Seriously, I really don't want to go through all the EXPLAINING of what happened almost 60 years ago. That's something you need to do yourself.

If you have already known this entire time, what the legend is, I'm glad. You've just saved me a LOT of trouble. So much, in fact, that I encourage you, read on. Just be sure to not totally freak out on me all of a sudden, if you already haven't done so.

This is my story,...

* * *

Dear God. Are you for real? Because if you are, you sure know how to screw up the lives of mutants without any effort. No offense.

Running for my life, those sentences would not stop swirling around in my mind. Every corner I turn to, from left to right, there are more enemies, more rogues, more people who want me dead. Not literally, but, figuratively speaking. And each and every time, I end up stuck in a fight with 20 of them surrounding me. Not really a fair chance, is their?

Not only that, but throw in a mental disorder mixture of split-personalities and a major case of OCD? NOT COOL, BRO. NOT COOL.

Story of my life. In one non-shmancy short couple of paragraphs. Sounds like something I would do. IF I WASN'T SO CAUGHT UP IN A MESS.

Yes, it's me Claw Arcticstar, running like an idiot through the hallways of Fight and Flight High. My pursuers? A bunch of sweaty, gross, ugly, hormone-overdosed wolf boys and tigermen who just came from Diamond Ball practice and are chasing down their favorite laughing, idiotic, reckless feline/canine class clown of the school. Hey, karma? It's time you helped out a little.

Luckily, karma must've heard me, for as soon as I entered the auditorium, the alarm for a School-Wide Gathering rang out, signaling all of the school to be there. Well, I guess that solved my terrible situation. For five seconds. Then I was grabbed by the collar of my favorite red jacket, and pulled into a dark hallway, all of the Diamond Ball practice team charging past like a bull stampede.

Suddenly, I felt a warm breath against my neck, and arms wrap around my waist, the one behind me inhaling in my scent.

"Why do you always smell like lavender, Claw? It always makes me think as though your something to eat off a dinner platter of gold", Raptor purred behind me.

I spun away quickly, knowing just what was on his mind. "And you seem to think that I'm always free for you to ravage? Tough luck, bud. Wait until we graduate for that." I replied, a snarky tone wrapped in my throat.

"But then again, what if you reject me even then? What will I have to do then?", he asked, his face forming his usual puppy pout.

"Take me to a simple burger joint, and see what happens," I snickered, sarcasm dripping from my voice like honey. Then I threw my hands into my pockets, and made my eyes look sinister, daring him to come at me again. It's really awesome to have eyes that are a dark, brooding color, like brown or black or maybe even navy blue. Because then your enemy can't even tell what you're planning through them. Unless your Raptor, of course.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before he sighed and started walking down the hallway, beckoning me to come with him. I obeyed, because I knew where we were going. To the old bamboo grove, right beside the Atrium. The very same place where Raptor and I first met, when I was only 4 and he was 6.

As we walked nearer to our destination, my mind became overfilled with old memories and my emotions started growing with nostalgia. We have a lot of history together, me and Raptor. He's almost like a brother to me. The type of brother who would always protect me from all the things that would try to hurt me, scorn me, and make me look weak. The type of brother who was always there for me, exactly when I needed him most. It's what he said next, after we got to the grove, that threw me into a world of hurt.

"Claw, I,... have some news to share," he said, hints of guilt ridden in his voice.

"Ok, now you're scaring me. What's happened?"

He stared at me with those enormous lavender eyes, and right into my face, told me.

"I'm not going to be able to stay for long, Claw. I'm leaving soon."

* * *

**I really didn't know how to end this, so CLIFFHANGER. **

**Because I'm messed up like that. **

**So yeaaah,...**

**Rate and Review please, it helps me stay motivated about stories,... like one of my past failed stories that I did,... *dodgy eyes***

**NOTE: Ask me any questions, or questions to the characters, It really doesn't matter to me. I WILL ALWAYS TRY TO ANSWER. :T **

'**Till next time, my fellow cool cats,... **


	2. Secret Place

**Hi again! It's Chise! So let me get straight to the point,...**

**In the last chapter, we meet two new characters: Raptor and Claw**

**Raptor is, obviously, Claw's childhood sweetheart (lovebirds. -.-') **

**Then he throws in her face that he's leaving her soon. **

**In this next chapter, we learn something new about Raptor's and Chise's history together, and where Raptor's going,...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, only my OC's. **

* * *

_Walking down the sidewalk towards my favorite place, I couldn't help wondering where my parents have gone off to again. I'm their child, right? Shouldn't I be allowed to go with them? Where did they go? _

_As these thoughts spun my mind into dizzying circles, I strolled on, gazing around at the large trees and the bushes that held vibrant amounts of berries, fruits, and flowers, picking a grape off of a nearby grapevine. The moon looked like a great big wheel of swiss cheese, as the stars glittered and shone above, an occasional shooting star flying across the sky. _

_I soon reached my destination, with the bamboo shoots being framed around a small pond, I entered the grove, sitting on a smooth rock near the pond. I looked at the little toadstools on the opposite side of the pond, imagining little, fragile faeries playing and having tea around them. _

_Soon, my eyes wandered enough to see something moving beyond my little place, in between the bamboo shoots. I stood up, preparing myself to run away at a moments notice. There was no need to, though. _

_Standing in the moonlight, his eyes like giant pools of light purple, his hair raven black and messy, some of it hanging in front of his face, stood a boy. He must've been no more than two years older than me, and only a slight inch higher than my own height. In his hands he held a bouquet of silverleaf nightshade, my favorite flower. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name's Raptor. What's your name?"_

"_Claw." _

_Blinking his eyes, he went and sat down next to me, his bouquet of flowers thrust into my hands. _

"_What are these for?"_

"_Their for you."_

"_Why?"_

_He sighed, then said, "Because I really like you. Can we be friends?"_

"_Okay."_

_We sat down in silence for a minute, before he piped up and said, "Want to learn a song?"_

"_Why?", I asked again. _

"_So we know where to find each other. To help each other not become lost."_

"_Lost in what?"_

"_Lost in the labyrinth of life."_

"_Okay," I replied, unsure of anything at this point. _

_He took a deep breath, then started to sing. _

"_Somewhere in the stars,_

"_There's a light to be found somewhere,..._

"_We look up to the sky,_

"_To find where we are,..._

"_We sing this song in search of,_

"_How to live in time,... _

"_If we forget who we are,..._

"_I'll sing this song to you,..._

"_I'll sing this song to you."_

_He finished, then looked to me with patience, his eyes asking for an opinion._

_All I could do was stare in wonder, which made him blush, and turn away. _

"_Want to sing it together?"_

"_Huh?" I replied, startled out of my trance. _

"_Want to sing the song together?"_

_I nodded, and he started to sing again, with me repeating after him. _

_As we sang, the fireflies hiding in the bushes began to float towards the grove, the pond starting to glitter with gold flecks of light. _

_The night butterflies began to flitter around us, filling the air with the colors of the night. The wind started to gently breeze into the grove, the wind pipes in the water creating long, musical sounds, synchronizing to our voices. At the time, I just wished this all would stay, this all would stay and become our home, our secret place in the Bamboo Grove. _

* * *

"Why do you have to leave?!"

"It wasn't my decision, Claw."

"Well, where are you going, then?!" I replied, irritation and anger noticeable in my voice.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs. I was really upset about all of this. First of all, he should already KNOW how hurt I would feel about him leaving, not only that, but the fact that he doesn't even know where he's going? It's just too much.

Tears started to betray me and fall to the grassy moss floor. I fell to my knees, making loud sniffing noises and cursing under my breath. I hate this. I hate all of this. Why is it that, when someone punches me, hurts me, tries to break everything I am, I'm stronger than titanium, but when it comes to my best friend, my brother, my love interest, and the only person who knows me for me, I'm an emotional mess?

Raptor then knelt in front of me, took out a tissue, and started to wipe my tears away, cleaning my face for me. I couldn't stop, so I just let him take care of me, hating the world.

He then swept me up in his arms, and took me to a little clearing he apparently found in the grove, and set me down in something soft, which felt heavenly compared to the state I was in. He then sat across from where I laid, sitting there and watching me as I cried my heart out in which obviously must've been a hammock.

As soon as I was done, I sat up and swung my feet over to the strangely wooden floor, and just sat there, staring at the ground. Raptor got up and sat down next to me, making the hammock shift from his weight a bit. He lifted my chin to his face, his lips suddenly connecting with mine, and any stray thought I had at the moment just went out my mental window.

* * *

**When in doubt, just end it with a kiss. **

**NO, SERIOUSLY. **

**AKSAKLKFKLASKHKFJF;K;FDSHF;GJAKGFJKAS**

**Anyways!~**

**Rate and Review please, and ask me any questions at all! :3**

**See ya, cool cats,...**


End file.
